


The Honeybee and the Honeypot

by nanianela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexuality Spectrum, Castiel & Gabriel Are Brothers, Castiel Works in a Bookstore, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Incub(Ace), Incubus Dean, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Roommates, Witch Castiel, Witch Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanianela/pseuds/nanianela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While dabbling in a bit of witchcraft, Castiel accidentally summons an incubus named Dean. The two of them try to figure out why Dean was assigned to him, and if it's a reason much deeper than the demon's usual type of gig. Maybe both of them have a little something to learn from this mix up.<br/>(Sort of)Librarian/Bookstore AU, featuring Witch!Cas and Witch!Gabriel, Ace!Cas and Bi!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/gifts), [BlueSilkTie (saltyaratakas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyaratakas/gifts).



> About the title: "Honeybee" stands for Cas, and he works at a bookstore called Honeybee Books.  
> Honeypot: definition- "an enticing source of pleasure or reward; espionage involving sexual seduction", and this is Dean's seductive tendencies as a incubus.  
> I was inspired by some of [bluesilktie](http://bluesilktie.tumblr.com) on tumblr's drawings and [bookkbaby](http://bookkbaby.tumblr.com/)'s collab for [Incub(ace)](http://ask-acecas-and-incubusdean.tumblr.com/). I might embed some pictures of theirs into this story once I get permission to do so :-)  
> This fic will probably be a bit emotional for me as I am struggling with my own asexuality and understanding it at the moment, but I feel it will be a good thing to write it all out. Also, funny enough, I literally work at a library as a student worker on campus right now too. So I might bring in some of my experiences with that in, too, lol. I think my friends are getting annoyed over how much I snapchat them pictures of cool books I find during my shifts.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!! ♥

Cas trudged up the stairwell into his apartment, switching his plastic grocery bags into one hand as he fishing the keys out of his pocket with a jingle with the other. Christ, he was tired. He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead once again, and he saw a smear of black. 

"Really?" Cas muttered under his breath, jamming his key into the lock. That meant everyone in the bookstore had seen him with a smudge of soot on his forehead, and... _oh,_ now the strange looks the woman at checkout was giving him made sense. Great, not like he needed another reminder about today's failed spell that had blown up in his face, much of the room, his clothes, and his face in powdery black soot. When it had happened he'd simply stared at his sigiled copper bowl, blinking for a second as his hand with the test tube he'd just poured the contents out of stayed suspended in midair in disbelief. He had been  _sure_ he'd gotten it right that time, but he guessed not. He'd just started doing his own spells, but he'd probably stick to getting Gabriel's help for a little longer after _that_ disaster. 

The door creaked open, and Cas felt around on the wall for the light switch. For some reason, Gabriel had the television on and was sitting in the pitch dark. He was watching (typical) some kind of low-definition porno. 

"You know, sitting in the dark like this is bad for your eyesight, Gabe." Cas muttered as he flicked on the switch, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore the low-def, fuzzy moans and gasps as he set his bags onto the counter with a rustle, bending over and making space for the eggs and putting the gallon of milk into the fridge. The television suddenly shut off, and Cas was grateful to not hear those filthy noises anymore. 

"Oh, I'm not Gabe," Came a very low, rumbly voice. "But you can call me whatever you want, baby." He purred, in that melted chocolate voice that sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. 

Cas shut the fridge and very slowly turned around, his face drained of blood. A complete stranger was lounging out on his sofa, stretched out seductively like Rose in the french girls scene. A completely _naked_ stranger, comfortably sinking into his pillows like he owned the place. A black spaded tail swung up and down much like a cat's. The lusty smirk the stranger was giving Cas was _lethal_. He spread his freckled thighs just a bit farther apart to display himself more, as if it were an invitation. 

"A...a..." Cas sputtered, his eyes flown wide as he was paralyzed with shock, the plastic jar of gummy bear vitamins slipped out of his hand and rolled in a half arc to hide under one of the dining table chairs. 

" _Hey, Cas_ ~" Dean purred, stretching by reaching behind him and arching his back, showing off the rippling muscles in his six pack as he straightened out his spine. "Nice sweater," Dean nodded to the painfully cute light blue argyle with embroidered bumblebees buzzing all along it, his tongue flicked out to lick his plush lips, and he patted the space next to him. "I wonder what you're hiding from me underneath." 

" _D-Don't move, intruder!"_ Cas sputtered, reaching into the knife rack and sliding out with a scrape what he hoped was the biggest one. His hand wobbled as he practically strangled the hilt, silver glinting back at him. 

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "... _Intruder?_ Oooh, baby, I _do_ love me some roleplaying." He rubbed his hands together, then placed his palms along the couch to push off and stand up, that toothy smirk still on his face like he wanted to devour him. 

" _Nonono,_ d-don't move _! WHO ARE YOU AND...AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE_?!" Cas demanded, trying his best to sound intimidating. However, the fact that he still had a bit of ash smudged on his forehead and he was wearing a grandpa-style sweater with bumblebees on it wasn't really doing him any favors. "I'm going to-I'll call the police!" He shifted into a new position, crouched behind his kitchen knife that he held in front of him with two shaking hands. 

For a few seconds, there was no response, as the creature simply stayed in his position of being half-ready to push up off the couch to stand up, his palms flattened alongside him. His facial expression dropped from that awful predatory smirk into a look of realization. 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" He huffed in exasperation, covering his eyes with one of his palms. "Goddammit- _again_?!" 

"What are you doing here?!" Cas demanded again, his heart hammering at his chest like it wanted to escape. "Answer me _now_ or I'm calling the cops!" 

The... _thing_ , whatever it was, was now looking at him up at down, his green eyes that were slit down the middle like a snake's narrowed at him as they flicked up and down. _He has **horns**_ , Cas realized, and a chill ran down his spine. They were curly black horns that started just above his ears, were swallowed by his fluffy hair at one point and then the sharp points emerged once again above his dark blonde hair. He had pointed ears, too, all peirced up with silver rings and peridot and garnet studs.

The creature did not look happy now. He stood up, and Cas's eyes met his. He was _tall_ , Cas realized too. He had to be at least a few inches taller than his tallest friend, he must have been right around 6 foot 10 or 11. 

"Your name is Castiel Novak, right? You were born on August 22, 1989, to parents Charles and Mary, you now work at the store Honeybee Books and live in apartment 327B with your older brother Gabriel Novak on West 37th street." The creature had his deep green eyes narrowed, boring into him, his spaded tail jerking back and forth behind him like an agitated cats' as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. He wore black arm bands on one of his freckled biceps too, Cas noticed. 

"Uh...yes?" Cas was still gripping onto the knife in front of him for dear life. His breath was coming in short, quick gasps and he could feel that his face was clammy. 

Dean blinked dully at him, and he lifted one of his eyebrows as if prompting for more. 

"...Who _are_ you?" Cas practically whimpered. " _What_ are you?" 

Dean let out a antagonized groan and covered his face with both hands this time, plopping back down onto the couch. He dragged his hands down over his stubble and scrutinized Cas under his inhuman stare once more. "You didn't summon me? At least not on purpose?" 

"No." Cas forcefully shook his head. "I had a failed spell earlier today, it blew up in my face, but-" 

"What you call a "failed spell" was what summoned me and assigned me to you." Dean jabbed at a pentagram on one of his pectorals. "It went through, and now I'm obligated to fulfill my contract with you." 

"I...I never asked for a contract. What is this contract for, exactly?" Cas tipped his head to the side, screwing up his face in utter confusion, finally loosened his grip on the knife and let it hang to his side. "I'm sorry, this must have been a terrible misunderstanding, if you would just terminate it, uh..." He'd never talked to a demon before. He wasn't quite sure how to address the thing. 

"Oh, boy." Dean finally smirked just a little at that, the corner of his lip just barely upturning. "You really have no idea what I am, do you?" He purred once again.

"You're a demon..?" Cas tried. If he wasn't mistaken, the creature looked almost offended. 

"I'm an  **incubus** , Cas." He admitted, his lips curling into another mischievous grin and he waited, trying to gauge the man's reaction to the news. 

"Oh," Cas replied flatly, brushing off the front of his sweater nervously. "Well, I don't...really need your services. Thanks." 

"I get it, you're straight, then. Trust me, one encounter doesn't count. Plus, no female knows her way around a prostate like I do." Dean lifted an eyebrow. "And it's not like I'd be your summoned-match if you didn't somewhere, deep down, want me." 

"No, I mean, uh, I just...don't really need it. Or want it, for that matter." Cas finally put the knife down on the counter with a clink. "This is all just a big misunderstanding. If you just would tell your boss or whatever that-" 

"Cas, I think _you're_ the one who doesn't understand here. I have a contract with you, that I _must_ fulfill." Dean pointed at the pentagram once again. "Mine is permanent until it's broken. Yours would have been temporary, but the same shape and size." 

".. _Oh_ ," Cas whispered in understanding, looked at the smudge on the back of his hand once again. Now he understood why the woman had _really_ looked at him weird at the grocery store. " _Please_ tell me I wasn't buying milk and eggs with a pentagram on my forehead." 

Dean couldn't help but let out a snort. "Jesus, you really _didn't_ have any clue then, huh?" 

Cas shrugged lightly and then stared down the incubus on his couch. "What's your name?" 

"Technically, I'm Deåneasmodeus of Hell. But you can call me Dean." 

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I think. Now, can you please but on some clothes while we try to figure this out?" 

Dean screwed up his face in a pout. "You're barely even glanced at my junk yet, dude, what's with that? Jesus, you must really be sticking to that whole 'I'm straight speel, huh?" He slipped his hands down his thighs and spread them with his hands on his knees. "You can look, you know. No shame. I'm pretty sure he's gotten bigger since my last assignment, too." 

Cas's face immediately burned red. "I'm...going to start cooking dinner soon, if you'll put on some clothes before my brother gets home, that'd be greatly appreciated."

" _Fine_." Dean replied bitterly, standing up once again. "As you _wish_ , Master." Dean grumbled somewhat sarcastically and stood up, making his way into the back rooms where the bedrooms were.  His black spaded tail oscillated back and forth, whapping playfully at the bright pink feathers on a spring at the top of Castiel's cat's scratching post. 

 Cas's face dropped as he watched his freckled ass disappear from sight. He blinked a few times, his arms stiff at his sides. He crouched down and retrieved his gummy vitamins from under the chair. He straightened up and talked to the smiling red gummy bear on the label as he put it away into the cupboard. "...Did he just call me _Master_?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally made this a bit sad, whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ don't worry, not all chapters will be like this though! I hope you like it!

Gabriel tried the doorknob, which jittered but remained locked. Gabriel screwed up his face, then pressed his ear to the door to try and listen inside. Cas _never_ locked the door when he knew Gabriel had yet to come home, just because of how often Gabriel seemed to forget his keys, or sometimes he would go to barhopping and would be too drunk to fumble with them. He pounded on the door with his fist. "Hey, Cassie..? Baby bro, you in there?" 

The deadbolt slid out of the lock from inside and the door swung open, Castiel looked down at Gabriel with weary eyes a wobbly, unsure smile on his face that was a dead giveaway. 

"What?" Gabriel demanded, lifting an eyebrow and crossing his arms, squaring up against his brother who had a good couple of inches on him. "I know that look, baby bro. _What_?" 

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Cas lowered his voice into a hush, he looked wide-eyed and spooked. He opened the door more with a creak and beckoned him inside. 

"Cas- what? What is it?" Gabriel prompted more forcefully this time as he came inside. "Are you hurt?" 

"No, no...see, I..." Cas fumbled with his hands in his lap. "Uh, I tried to do a spell on my own today in the back room of the bookstore, but it blew up on me, and now...I seem to have..." Cas looked down at his hands guilty. He cleared his throat. "I seem to have accidentally summoned an incubus." 

Gabriel stared at him in astonishment, glued to the spot. He blinked at him with his hazel-gold eyes searching his face. "You're joking." 

Cas's eyes flitted from side to side, as if he were checking for something, and he then forcefully shook his head. "I...I don't know how to get rid of him." 

"He's in the _house_?" Gabriel finally raised his voice, and Cas simply nodded. "Right now?!" Gabriel was met with another nod. "Cas- _Jesus_!" 

"I wanted to create the long-distance discussion spell, to find Michael." Cas admitted guiltily. "I used one of his hairs for the spell, but everything blew up- it backfired. I failed." 

Gabriel gave him a stony glare. Cas didn't like that look he was giving him. " _What_?" He hissed to his elder brother. 

"Cas, we don't have anything with Michael's hairs here." Gabriel looked weary, sighing. "He took everything of his, and I mean everything." 

"No, I found a comb of his!" Cas insisted. "It was covered in black hairs." 

"What comb?" Gabriel had paled. 

"It was tucked away in my closet, in a little pretty box. I didn't recognize it." Cas explained.

"Oh." Gabriel ran a hand down his face. "Cas, goddammit-" 

"They were his!" Cas hissed. "I'm sure! It was black!" 

"And then what do you call _your_ head of hair?" 

"Dark brown! It looks different than Michael's..." 

"So, it looked a little like this?" Gabriel plucked a stray hair from the shoulder of Cas's shirt and held it in front of him, raising his eyebrow. 

Cas slumped his shoulders, and finally pulled out a chair to sit down dejectedly in it. "...Oh." 

"The comb you found was your First Comb, that mom made for you." Gabriel sighed. "She made one for all of us. The first time our hair grows in and it's long enough to comb, that's when the First Comb is used. It's a witches' right of passage, because we use hair to power so many of our spells. The comb is meant to give a certain blessing to the baby when it's used, too. It's kept, kind of like bronzed shoes." Gabriel slumped down in the chair in the dining room. "You didn't think to read the runes on the back, did you? Or even notice they were there?" 

Cas pressed his lips together, then slowly shook his head. 

"Oh, Cassie." Gabriel looked at him sadly. "I love you, brother, but you can be so _oblivious_ sometimes. I know mom wasn't around for you like she was for me and I still haven't taught you everything you need to know, but... _dude_ , you didn't even read the runes on the back??" 

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, I wasn't thinking this through all the way, I see now-" Cas dipped his head in shame. 

"Cas, Jesus H. Christ." Gabriel interrupted and finally had to give him a soft smile. "We're both big boys now, you can spare the guilty kid speech. Let's just try to figure this out, alright?" 

Cas smiled softly back. "Thank you, Gabe." 

"This is what I know. Long-distance calls and summons are extremely similar. Just one drop of an additional ingredient can change one into the other. And if you used a piece of your own hair, the spell must have translated into you looking to summon something. And therefore, the incubus." Gabriel shrugged.

"The Incubus." Cas sighed, running his hands down his face. "Dean says I'm in a contract now." 

"Oh, well that's going to be a problem." Gabriel pinched his bottom lip. "Well, fuck." 

"I don't...really want to do that, Gabe." Cas replied nervously. "I get that fucking and getting it over with would solve this whole thing, but-" 

Gabriel's golden-hazel eyes widened. "No, oh shit. _No_ , Cas, that's not what I meant." He reached out and took one of his arms from across the table and gently squeezed to try and comfort him. "I think you're underestimating how well I know you, baby bro." 

There were footsteps down the hall, and the two both turned their heads to look his way. Instead of being completely naked, it seems that he'd changed into a pair of cotton pink underwear lined with white lace with a tiny red bow stuck on the middle. 

"You must be the brother." Dean smirked and leaned onto the wall by the hallway. "Hey." 

Gabriel squawked and both palms flew to cover his mouth. "Oh my God-"

"Where did you find those?" Cas' face was growing red. 

"There was a drawer full of them in Gabriel's room." Dean smirked. "It was easy finding a pair that fit." 

Gabriel chuckled. "So, I see you found my trophy drawer." 

"You keep a- never mind." Cas ran a hand down his face. Cas was blushing furiously by now. "And I told you to get dressed, Dean! Not- not dig through my brother's messy room and find women's underwear!" 

Gabriel's face was hidden in his folded arms and he pounded on the dining table. "Haha _haaa_!" 

"Glad _someone_ likes it," Dean's smirk was still plastered on his face. "C'mon, Cas. I looked everywhere. Nothing here is big enough to fit me, anyway. Your brother's like five feet tall-" 

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm five and _a half_ feet tall, thanks!" 

"And your clothes weren't gonna cut it, either. I didn't want to stretch anything out, okay?" Dean sauntered closer, pulling out his own chair with his tail and sat down, his black tail curling around one of the legs like a snake. "Well, at least, I don't want to stretch out the _clothes_." He flicked his tongue over his lips and flashed a bit of his slightly-pointer-than-human canine. Cas rolled his eyes and gave his brother an unamused look as if to say _"Are you seeing this shit?"_

"Alright, alright. Let's have a talk and we can see how to fix this," Gabriel knitted his fingers together. "Cas summoned you by using one of his own hairs, and he said you're in a contract now. Now, tell me how that happened if Cas did the spell on accident." 

"Us Incubi work from desires. We're not as specific as, say, crossroads Demons. Someone has a deep desire and they summon us, and we appear. Then, I get to work, the contract is fulfilled, everything's sunshine and rainbows. An accident has only happened to me once, but not like this. It was because some witch coven was playing a prank on a friend by setting me on him. But this, with no one even having an idea...this is new." Dean explained, meeting both of the brother's eyes. Gabriel's eyes were narrowed. 

"Cassie, can you leave us to this, please?" Gabriel didn't look at him, and Gabriel didn't see his annoyed reaction as he stared down Dean instead. 

" _Gabe_ -" 

"Let me handle this, alright?" Gabe finally turned to him and gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze. Even though Cas shot him an annoyed look, he reluctantly listened and left to go to his bedroom, his footsteps fading. 

Gabriel watched him go and turned to Dean once again. 

"My brother doesn't want sex," Gabriel deadpanned. "So, I want to know why _exactly_ you were assigned to him." 

"Like I said, we work through _desires_ , not clear and explicit thoughts." Dean reiterated. "Cas got stuck with me because he _wanted_ to get stuck with me. And how do you know that he doesn't want sex, anyway? How are you so sure?" 

"Cas is a sex-repulsed asexual." Gabriel lowered the volume of his voice significantly. "But-" He put up a hand before Dean could say anything else. "Cas doesn't know this, okay? He doesn't know what it's called. So don't you say anything like that to him. That's _my_ job." 

Dean looked a bit baffled, his emotions finally shining through his constant smouldery exterior. "...You mean he doesn't know but you do?" 

" _Yes_ ," Gabriel hissed. "I've been waiting for...the right moment to help him understand, okay? He doesn't want to bring it up to me, but he doesn't need to worry about this right now. We've got other things to worry about. So, tell me, any alternatives to get this contract done?" 

"How do you know? You can't see his thoughts." Dean scoffed. "It's human instinct, Gabe, no one can really-"

"Well, he is!" Gabriel was getting very protective. "I know him, okay? It's just the way he is, the way he's always been. So, how do we complete the contract another way?" 

"There's no other way." Dean pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, but something like this has never happened to me before." 

Gabriel looked sour. "We'll try and figure out how to break it another way. But if I see you ever try to...try anything, goddammit, I will make your life a living hell." Gabriel growled, leaning closer to him across the table. "I've never touched black magic, but I..I could make you live without skin, I can turn your body inside out, make your guts squirm with parasites- _are we clear_?"

"Crystal." Dean huffed, crossing his arms. "I'll talk to my people, see if any of them have dealt with something like this. Terminated a contract, the like." Dean leaned closer to Gabriel. "I do not violate my clients." 

"I figured." Gabriel replied. "I understand the purpose of an Incubus. But your...uh, _services_ aren't for Cas." 

"Got it. I'll be back by morning with more news." Dean stood up, towering over Gabriel who remained sitting. He then disappeared, leaving only thin twists of black smoke in his wake like a candle that had been burnt out. Gabriel sighed and went to find Cas again. 

Cas was sitting on the edge of his bed, and looked at Gabe as he came into the room.

"Dean's going to go ask around for a way out of this." Gabriel explained. "We'll figure this all out, alright?" He came and sat next to him. 

"I get that you wanted to find Michael," Gabriel gave him a sad smile. "I think we both do. You're not the only one who misses him, you know." 

"I know." Cas replied softly. "I just wish he'd come home." 

Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. "Maybe we'll find another way to drag his ass back here, huh?" 

Cas had let out a small, painful laugh and gave into a hug, resting his cheek on Gabriel's shoulder. "I really messed up, huh? I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand what I was trying to do. I was being stupid and irrational." 

"Yes, you were, and now we have a damn incubus living in our house," Gabriel had to laugh right back. "We'll figure this whole damn thing out, alright Cassie?" 

Cas nodded and pressed a bit closer. Gabriel remembered the night he'd come home, shaking so hard he could barely open the door by himself, his face pale and his eyes vacant. 

"Cassie," Gabriel had cupped his face in his palms. "Cassie, you're shaking like a leaf- what's wrong?" 

"He...he'd wanted to have sex with me." Cas' voice shook. "He asked me upstairs for tea after our date, and I...he started kissing me and shoved me onto the bed, I didn't want to say no, everyone's nervous the first time, but- I couldn't do it. I had to leave before he'd even gotten my shirt all the way off, I...I threw up in a trashcan on the way here." Cas had lowered his head in shame as Gabriel held his shoulders upright. "...Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" 

Gabriel remembered bundling him up in the sheets that smelled like his own slightly spicy, sweet cologne, digging around in his brother's drawers and finding his softest fuzzy socks and pulling them onto his feet for him. 

"Relax," Gabriel softly stroked his hair as he trembled within his cocoon of blankets. Gabriel sat on the edge of the mattress beside him in the dim yellow light of the bedside lamp until he'd drifted asleep, and watched over him for close to an hour after that. The next day he woke up early, booted up the computer and thought he'd found some information that sounded accurate, but he then looked for every nearby center he could find, knowing he'd want to hear in person from someone with a degree. They'd only reaffirmed what he'd thought, what he'd believed for a long time. 

Cas met his eyes. "...What's wrong with me, Gabe? Just one session of intercourse would solve this whole problem, and Dean is gorgeous and willing and probably _very_ good, but I-" He swallowed. "I can't do it. What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing." Gabriel practically growled. "Look, it's just who you are and it's normal and it's fine." 

"I think I need to go to the doctor's." Cas was wringing his hands again. "I think I need to get my hormone levels tested, maybe get an x-ray, I think there's something...not _right_..with me," He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. 

"Christ," Gabriel swore under his breath and wrapped Cas into a tight hug. "If you want to do that, Cas, we can. But I don't think it's necessary." 

Castiel wriggled under his covers. "G'night," Gabriel called behind him and turned off the lights for him. He saw Dean sitting out at their dining room table once again in the dark, his spaded tail flicking back and forth in agitation. 

"So...?" Gabriel asked. 

"Cas desired this contract, so there's no way to break it now. Unless." Dean sighed, giving Gabriel a shrug. 

"Right." Gabriel replied curtly. "Well, I guess you better make yourself at home, then. You might be here a while. Do you sleep?" 

Dean looked at him again, and for once he seemed almost human in the way his eyes shone. No innuendo this time. "I do, yeah." 

"Great. You can take the couch." Gabriel opened up a cabinet in the hall and tossed a folded blanket onto it. "I'll look at my spell books for something to fix this tomorrow." He turned away, but Dean's tail reached out and wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. Gabriel looked at the scaled black appendage, surprised by how warm it was. For some reason, he'd though it would have been cold. He met the creature's slit pupils. 

"I would never hurt Cas." Dean growled when he stood up from the chair at the table. "A contract isn't...it's more than just this tattoo. I care for every single person that I've ever done business with. It's a...bond, of a sort. They give me a bit of their life source. I give them...well, you know." Dean uncoiled his tail and looked at him wearily. "I may be an Incubus, but I'm not a demon. Your brother will be safe with me." 

"Good," Gabriel replied. "...Don't forget about the things I could do to you." He said, as if thinking about it himself made him a little uneasy as well.  

"I won't," Dean called after him as he disappeared down the hallway. Dean sighed and folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. 

"Oh, boy. What have you gotten yourself into this time, Deåneasmodeous?" He mumbled.  

 


End file.
